Powrót dusz Zanpakutō
| konflikt = Rebelia Zanpakutō | data = ? | miejsce = Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = *Muramasa zostaje przejęty przez energię Hollowów, które wchłonął. *Ichigo i jego przyjaciele zostają zaatakowani przez hordę Hollowów. *Na pomoc przybywają Shinigami ze swoimi Zanpakutō. *Muramasa przekształca się w ogromną kopulastą strukturę. *Shinigami łączą siły aby zamknąć wielką Gargantę. | uczestnicy = *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Sode no Shirayuki *Wicekapitan Renji Abarai *Zabimaru *Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Hyōrinmaru *Kapitan Sajin Komamura *Tenken *Wicekapitan Izuru Kira *Wabisuke *Wicekapitan Momo Hinamori *Tobiume *Wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto *Haineko *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Ikkaku Madarame *Hōzukimaru *Żołnierz piątej rangi Yumichika Ayasegawa *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Kapitan Suì-Fēng *Suzumebachi *Wicekapitan Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Gegetsuburi }} Powrót dusz Zanpakutō to wydarzenie ma miejsce w Rebeli Zanpakutō. Koncentruje się na duszach Zanpakutō, które zostały uwolnione od wpływu Muramasy przez kapitana Mayuriego Kurotsuchi, aby pomóc swoim Shinigami w walce przeciwko Muramasie w Świecie ludzi. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Muramasa otoczony czarnym Reiatsu Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki pokonuje Kōgę, Muramasa jest otoczony purpurowym reiatsu. Woła za swoim mistrzem, następnie jego Reiatsu zmienia barwę na czarne i zostaje uwolnione z jego ciała, z którego tworzą się Hollowy. Ichigo używa Getsugi Tenshō, aby zabić kilka Hollowów, zastanawia się dlaczego Muramasa przechowywał w swoim ciele Holowów. Rukia krzyczy do niego, aby przestał, jednak on traci kontrolę nad swoim reiatsu, które uwalnia się coraz bardziej.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Rukia stwierdza, że Muramasa poświęcił wszystko dla swojego pana i utrzymuje się przy życiu dzięki silnej woli. Reiatsu Muramasy zaczyna przyciągać Hollowów, Ichigo postanawia sam się tym zajmie. Strzela Getsugą Tenshō, co robi minimalne szkody, tak jak interwencja Uryū, zabijając resztę Hollowów z Ginrei Kojaku. Ichigo komentuje to, że jego łuk jest podobny do puszki spreju na robaki. Orihime i Sado pojawiają się w chwili kiedy Menos Grande w ich grupę. Inoue interweniuje używając Santen Kesshun, aby odbić atak, Ichigo w tym czasie zastanawia się co dzieje się z Muramasą. Nagle Muramasa z reiatsu tworzy nieuchronny wir, który wchłania wszystkich Hollowów. Ichigo i jego przyjaciele biegną tam, widząc jak Menos również zostaje wciągnięty. Strefa otaczająca Muramasę, powoduje duży wybuch w środku jeziora. Wewnętrzny Hollow thumb|left|190px|Muramasa uwalnia Reiatsu Reiatsu rozprasza się, Muramasa pojawia się w nowej formie, podobny do Arrancara. Ichigo zastanawia się, czy to naprawdę jest Muramasa, Rukia wyjaśnia mu, że Shinigami i Zanpakutō mają żyć ze sobą w symbiozie, a ponieważ pan Muramasy został zamknięty, to on wymagał nowego źródła energii, aby utrzymać się przy życiu, dlatego wchłania licznych Hollowów. Stwierdza, że Muramasa pokazuje poświęcenie dla swojego pana poprzez uwolnienie fioletowe Reiatsu. thumb|right|190px|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun Kiedy Muramasa ryczy, Rukia stwierdza, że pochłonie on całe miasto Karakura jeśli nie zatrzymają go, wtedy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele przechodzą do ofensywy. Muramasa atakuje ich, Kuchiki komentuje jego wysoki poziom szybkości. Następnie uderza Ichigo w plecy, kiedy Uryū Ishida wystrzeliwuje mnóstwo strzał ze swojego Ginrei Kojaku, których Muramasa jest w stanie uniknąć. Odwraca się twarzą do Quincy, wtedy Ishida znów atakuje go uwalniając dużą ilość strzał, których jest w stanie jeszcze raz uniknąć. Następnie Muramasa atakuje z dużą prędkością Uryū i powala go na ziemię. Następnie Muramasa przyspiesza w dali, tym razem kierując się w stronę Orihime i Rukię. Jednak Sado interweniuje wykorzystując swoją prawą rękę, aby zatrzymać atak. Rzuca on Muramasę na ziemię, który podnosi się. Ichigo uderza w dół na Muramasę, który blokuje jego atak ramieniem. Kurosaki zostaje odrzucony na parę metrów od niego, po czym pomarańczowłosy jeszcze raz naciera na niego. Orihime zauważa, że oczy Muramasy są bardzo przygnębione. thumb|right|190px|Cero Muramasy Jednak Muramasa podnosi prawą rękę i ładuje niebieskie cero w Orihime i Rukię, które są tym zaskoczone. Atak jest powstrzymany przez Shikai Byakuyę Kuchiki, który pojawia się przed nimi. Rukia jest zadowolona, że z przybycia brata, Ichigo pyta się go, czy był w stanie wykończyć Kōgę. Następnie Byakuya pyta się Kursakiego czy miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do jego umiejętności walki, pomarańczowłosy stwierdza, że nie wygląda jakby wygrał. Rukia stwierdza, że Kuchiki powinien uleczyć swoje rany, jednak kapitan odrzuca propozycję, mówiąc, że należy się zając Muramasą w pierwszej kolejności. Byakuya zauważa, że musi być on poddany pełnej transformacji, skoro był w stanie wystrzelić cero. Muramasa znów ryczy, wtedy uderza piorun od napięcia, gdy ten stara się on uwolnić od kontroli. Rukia zastanawia się czy będzie on w stanie to zrobić, Orihime pojawia się przed nim, mówiąc mu, aby przerwał walkę. Inoue stwierdza, że jego mistrz Shinigami jest martwy, Kuchiki wyjaśnia jej, że Muramasa jest za daleko od niej, aby móc zrozumieć to. thumb|left|190px|Orihime broni się przed Muramasą Jednak Orihime nie ustępuje, stwierdzając że jest on jeszcze częściowo w kontroli, Muramasa nie dając za wygraną woła imię mistrza Kōgi, dając tym samym Rukii i innym, wiarę w to, że nadal on go szuka. Orihime kontynuuje, mówiąc, że nie muszą go ranić, gdyż tylko powodują wzrost jego cierpienia. Inoue podchodzi bliżej niego, starając się udowodnić, że jest on świadom, jednakże Muramasa jest niepoczytalny i atakuje ją. Rudowłosa broni się swoim Santen Kesshun, siła ataku odpycha ją do tyłu. Rukia ratuje ją, kiedy Muramasa przygotowuje się do ostatecznego uderzenia. Jednak Ichigo blokuje jego cios, odpychając Muramastę, wtedy Rukia pyta Inoue czy wszystko jest w porządku. W starciach Kurosakiego i ducha Zanakutō, walka wydaje się być równa, Orihime zastanawia się czy uratowanie go jest nadal możliwe. Ona i Kuchiki obserwują ich walkę, jak Muramasa wzbija się w powietrze i wytwarza mnóstwo wybuchów Bal, powodując pył chmury. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo atakuje Muramasę Jednak Ichigo wyłania się bez szwanku, dzięki swojej masce Hollowa, następnie wznosi się w górę do starcia z przeciwnikiem. Ostrza rywali kilka razy starły się ze sobą, po czym Muramasa uwalnia Cero, w tej samej chwili Ichigo uwalnia Getsuge Tenshō. On jest w stanie zniszczyć Cero i tym samym atakiem uderzyć Muramasę. Maska Ichigo rozsypuje się, Muramasa zdaje się być podzielony na pół. Jednak wykorzystuje on natychmiastową regenerację, lecząc swoje rany, chwilę później czarne Reiatsu eksploduje z jego ciała. Ichigo zbliża się do Muramasy, jednak jest o zaatakowany przez hordę Hollowów próbujących dostać się do ducha Zanakutō. Uryū i Sado zauważają dużą liczbę tworzących się Hollowów, przemieszczając się postanawiają je zniszczyć. Uryū atakuje ich ze strzał wystrzelonych z łuku Quincy, niszcząc Hollowów. Sado postępuje podobnie, jednak coraz więcej Hollowów pojawia się na miejscu poprzednich. Rukia używa Hado #33 Sōkatsui, zabijając Hollowów, które podchodzą blisko. Byakuya uwalnia swoje Shikai, zabijając wszystkie pobliskie Hollowy. thumb|left|190x|Reiatsu Muramasy poza kontrolą Ichigo walczy z Hollowami, aby uzyskać jakiekolwiek pole manewru między nim, a Muramasą. Udaje mu się ich pokonać uderzając Getsugą Tenshō w stronę Ducha Zanpakutō. Atak uderza w Muramasę, prowadząc do jego upadku na ziemię. Ichigo ląduje na ziemi, Muramasa podnosi się, stwierdzając, że nie może zginąć. Jego Reiatsu wybucha ponownie, tworząc ogromną kopułę, w której zamyka Ichigo. Powrót Zanpakutō Orihime i Rukia, orientują się, że nie można wyczuć Reiatsu Ichigo, a kopuła stale rośnie, w wyniku tego tworzą się Menosy. Kuchiki i Inoue niszczą jednego z ogromnych Menosów, po czym zostają powiadomione przez Uryū, że Garganta w niebie jest stopniowo coraz większa. Menosy aktywują niezliczone Cero z ich ust, ale Byakuya jest w stanie powstrzymać je wszystkie, za pomocą swojego Shikai. Jeden z Menosów atakuje Rukię i Orihime strzelając w nie ze swojego Cero, jednak jest ono zniszczone przez jeden z ataków Sode no Shirayuki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 thumb|right|190px|Rukia i Orihime wraz z Sode no Shirayuki Przeprasza ona za spóźnienie, stwierdzając że nie jest jedyną, która przybyła. Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Ikkaku Madarame informuje, je że główna kawaleria przybyła, a następnie przed nimi pojawiają się Shinigami i ich Duchy Zanpakutō. Wicekapitan Renji Abarai również przeprasza, Sado uświadamia, że nie wszyscy to Shinigami, zaś Orihime zastanawia się, czy ich Duch Zanpakutō są po ich stronie. Uryū zastanawia się co się dzieje, gdyż myślał że jest bunt Zanpakutō, ale Sode no Shirayuki wyjaśnia, że kapitan Kurotsuchi mógł cofnąć pranie mózgu Muramasy. Haineko wyjaśnia, że to co miało miejsce, wtedy też Tobiume przeprasza za kłopoty, które zostały spowodowane. Stwierdza ona, że nadszedł czas, aby Duchy Zanpakutō udowodniły swoją wartość dla Shinigami. Shinigami i Zanpakutō: Zjednoczeni thumb|left|190px|Duchy Zanpakutō przygotowują się do ataku Duchy Zanpakutō przystępują do zabicia wszystkich Menosów znajdujących się w pobliżu. Kiedy Hōzukimaru zabija Menosa, Ikkaku zbliża się do niego pytając, czy stara się go prześcignąć. Hōzukimaru pyta go co jest jego problemem, stwierdzając, że faktycznie z nim gra, jednak związek Shinigami - Zanpakutō nie ma zastosowania w tej sytuacji. Yumichika potrząsa głową stwierdzając, że nie są świadomi tego, jak brzydcy teraz są. Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Tylko anime